MysteryMisery?
by missymousemonster
Summary: Callum miraculously falls ill and Gabbi is left to discover their families next twist. When Boges is called for a job interview over in America, Winter and Gabbi are left to fight it on their own... What is it that awaits them? What danger is behind each unfold of the past? Has Boges got a chance in his 'new' life? Will Callum be alright, and where has Ryan gone?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! I'm back! For those who love Conspiracy 365, get ready to read! This story of course has Callum, Samuel, Winter, Boges, Gabbi and many more!_**** I am a MASSIVE fan of the C365 TV and book series (otherwise I wouldn't be writing this! haha) I hope you can sit back and enjoy my story as it takes some unusual twists :) **

**Disclaimer****- I sadly ****don't own C365**** but there are ****some characters that I DO own****. I don't want to be a spoiler so i cant say their names but you will tell when you come across them :)**

**Enough of this, lets READ!**

* * *

**Boges- 2nd February 9;00am- HOME**

I pulled the sheets off of me and sat up sleepily in bed. I _always_ liked Saturdays for a number of reasons. For one, it meant I could chill with my best friends, Cal, Winter and Samuel, or Ryan Spencer as he has been most commonly known as.

I pulled at my hair as I prepared to stand up._ 'Maybe I did stay up a bit too late last night?'_ I thought. I chuckled and pulled my shirt on over my head. I continued getting dressed and began admiring myself in the bathroom mirror. When I was satisfied, I wandered down to the kitchen and got myself a bowl of coco pops. I quickly wolfed it down and sat lazily on the couch in front of the TV.

**?CAL- hey Boges. U busy?**

**?ME- hey cal. No, why?**

**?CAL- winter, Gabbi, Samuel and I were just thinking of going to the movies. Was wondering if you wanted to bring Mads a long?**

**?ME- oh awesome. What movie?**

**?CAL- Battleship**

**?ME- sure! Idk if Madeleine can come though**

**?CAL- that's fine. U coming?**

**?ME- TOTALLY!**

**?CAL- haha. Thought so! Movie starts in hour. $5 ea!**

**?ME- sweet. Thnx bro. Cya then.**

I got up off the cushions and jogged to my room to find my wallet. It took about five minutes of searching, but I finally found it in my draws. I opened it up and was satisfied with the total amount inside. I got my phone back out and texted Madeleine.

**?Me- hey Girl! The gang is going to the movies at 10, U wanna come?**

I began to comb my hair so it was at least half decent looking. My phone received a message.

**?Maddy- hey babe! I would love to come! But I have to work :( another time?**

**?ME- that's OK. Another time. might drop around before hand ;)**

**?Maddy- haha sure! Look forward to seeing you! Xx**

I shoved my phone into my jeans pocket and headed out the door.

* * *

**-9:51am-**

**-CINEMAS-**

"Hey Bogesy!" Cal cried. We huddled together and locked each other in a bro hug. Winter laughed quietly as she watched the two of us mucking around.

"I see you survived last night?" winter guessed. I smiled. "yes, surprisingly!". I began to look around a bit. Winter and Cal were now leaning on each other, arms around each others waists and Winters head resting lightly on his broad shoulders. Gabbi was having a piggyback with Ryan and they were both laughing madly as he jogged around us making weird noises.

"where's Maddy?" Gab asked as the two siblings passed. "she had to work today". I had a wave of realization wash over me. "oh no!" I muttered. Winter nudged me. "what's wrong?" she asked. I pulled at my hair. "I said I would meet Maddy before the movie!" I cried. I felt really bad now.

"it's alright. Why don't you go and see her now? We'll save you a seat and you can see the start later?" Cal suggested. I smiled as he lightly hit my shoulder. "thanks Cal. Cya soon" I said as I waved to them and took of towards her current work place.

Maddy was in training for social work and at the moment had a part-time job in CentreLink. She worked 3 days a week with 6 hour days. Which meant she had to do her remaining school study at home on those days.

I arrived in her office at exactly 10 o'clock. I stood in her doorway smiling at her. She smiled back.

"aren't you going to the movie?" she asked. "yeah! But I figured you're more interesting than the movie previews" I exclaimed playfully. I moved in close to her and brushed some hair off her face. I held her around the waist and pushed my lips against hers. They felt soft and warm and tasted of strawberries. I made a 'hummm' sound as our lips stayed locked.

We had been dating for over a year now and had grown really close since we started going out. We would usually jog to school together and help out with study after wards or go to the movies, which the gang had been doing A LOT lately!

Last night we had all been invited to her brothers 21st which was a HUGE success I must say. We stayed up super late and were all surprised that we actually managed to get out of bed this morning.

After about five minutes of talking, I decided to head off. Oh and,the movie was great!

* * *

**Ryan-12 o'clock - 2 feb**

**-ORMOND HOME-**

"Run faster!" Gabbi cried as I carried her around on my back while I ran the Ormond backyard. She laughed cheerfully as we went.

"I can only go so fast with a 10-year-old girl on my back Miss Ormond!" I joked. I slowed to a halt and lifted her off my shoulders, collapsing in a heap.

"you seen Callum?" I asked my little sister. She grinned cheekily. "I'll tell you if you promise a game of UNO later?" she bribed. "sure! Now where is my big brother? What's he up to? What's his plan of attack?" I questioned in what I thought was a great British sailors accent.

"he's in his room with Winter" she replied pointing to his bedroom window. I knew they would just be talking about stuff, we all did, so nothing like that ever bothered us. And plus, he's almost 18 now.

"Aye. That be true is it? Why don't we go and scoop up some goss?" I joked. She nodded and we stealthily climbed up the stair case and listened intentionally outside his bedroom door.

These days, I'm still not known to the world as the psycho kids twin brother. I'm just some kid that hangs out with him and are like two peas in a pod. I'm just Ryan Spencer. Identical in nearly EVERY way, but not related? I dreamed of the day where I could be Samuel Ormond, and leave behind Ryan Spencer. I just wanted to be with my true family and have people remember me as an Ormond.

We pushed our ears up against the door and listened carefully.

"I heard Boges is leaving town for a bit?" Winter asked. I heard a sigh. "yeah. I'm gunna miss him, but at least he gets another shot at the NASA interview." I heard Cal say. I looked down at my sister. Tears were welling in her eyes. I looked at her in complete sympathy. I gave a soft nod and we opened the door.

Winter was sitting cross-legged on Cal's bed and my brother sat in his spinning computer chair. They looked at us and I just gave a little shrug.

"Boges can't move away!" Gabbi cried. Tears streaming down her cheeks. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Gabbi, he's finally getting another chance with NASA. You want him to be happy don't you?" Winter said softly.

"He's happy here! What about Cal? And me? And Maddy?" she sobbed. I looked over at my brother and we both nodded.

"Gabbi, we all know he belongs here but he will only be gone for about a month. We can ring him and talk or use Skype so we can see him. Everything will be ok. Promise. Now in the mean time...how about we play a game of UNO right now?!" cal exclaimed picking Gabbi up by the waist and sitting her on his hip. She laughed as I moved in and tickled her.

"Ok. Ok. Ok!" she cried between breaths. "I'll play!". "You and me are on girl!" Winter exclaimed rubbing her hands together and laughing. We ran down to the living room and Winter got out the cards.

* * *

**Okay so that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Trust me there will be some ****_action_**** happening soon! :D ALL sorts of action but none of the "****_you know what_****" stuff. haha.** **Just clearing that up for now :)** **Remember I LOVE reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the 2nd chapter! Thank you Autumn Avenger for your support! **

* * *

_Callum- 12;40- 2 feb-_

_-HOME-_

"UNO!" Gabbi cried a smile forming on her lips. "aw you got me again!" winter laughed. "Another game and I'm playing this time!" Ryan cried. He dealt out the cards and one by one they were placed on the table. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said a I stood up and wandered over to the front door.

"Hey Boges! You decided to show! Thought you'd be all worn out by now!" I joked. He hit my arm playfully. "nah. I still got a lot of go". "you told Gabbi yet?" he asked.

I looked at my feet. "she over heard Winter and I. She's absolutely heart broken Boges" I informed him. His smile dropped and I could tell he was sad too. "come on. We're playing UNO" I invited him inside and I sat back down. He stood there watching us for a few seconds before Gabbi rushed to him and hugged his legs.

He looked sad and torn. Something I hadn't seen in a long time. The two got along really well. They always stuck like glue and, well, I guessed it was because he's been in her life right from the start. I knew how hard it was for her to see us go, even if we went for 1 day somewhere. She always had to have some way to communicate and she always had to know where we were these days.

It's been 2 years since I was on the run and everything seems to have died down now. We were still living on the Ormond Treasure and will be for a fair bit longer!

"You can't go!" she sobbed into his chest. "I-I-i have to Gabster. I'm sorry. I'll be back before you know it. Winter, Cal and Ryan are all going to stay around here. You might even get to visit Repro" Boges stuttered holding back tears.

"when do you leave?" Ryan asked. He too was clearly sad. We all were. "Monday morning" Boges replied glumly. Gabbi looked up at him in pure shock. "don't let us get in the way of your future. We'll be alright" I said trying hard to make him feel better. I knew how much this job meant to him.

"thanks cal.." Boges said smiling just a bit. He looked down at my sister and hugged her tight. We all loved his hugs. He was like our giant teddy bear with awesome biceps and a six pack under his shirt.

"you going to be ok?" he whispered to Gabbi. She nodded softy. "just come back safe and sound." she pleaded. He smiled at her and picked her up saddle style. She nuzzled into his chest and soon fell a sleep. He carried her to her room and came back down to sit with us straight after.

"these last two days have been a blast!" he exclaimed. "ha ha! Totally! So we went to Maddys brothers 21st last night and stayed up past 1. Then at ten we went to the movies. Now we're here, what are we going to do now?" I laughed.

"we could... Have a sleep over? Eat popcorn, play a game of Truth or Dare? What do you say?" Ryan suggested. We all nodded. "sure but we'll have to check first" I said. "no need for me to check" Winter announced. "lucky me lives alone" she said. I elbowed her and kissed her cheek. "that could change soon" I whispered in her ear giving her goosebumps.

While the guys were on the phone to their guardians, winter and I sat on the lounge. I pulled her over onto my lap and pulled her in close. We kissed until Boges and Ryan got off the phone.

"ok guys. Settle it down a bit eh?" Ryan joked. We blushed. "so is it alright?" I asked.

"yeah Janet said its fine" Ryan replied. I looked at Boges. "yeah it's cool. I forgot to ask, where's Mrs O? Is it alright with her?". "Mums out with some friends for the weekend. That right Cal?" Ryan asked.

"yeah. Looks like we have the house to ourselves. Oh and Gabbi" I laughed noticing she was awake now and stumbling down the stairs. "I heard that Cal" she cried. She sat down next to me and I hugged her from the side.

"you going to invite Maddy?" asked Winter. "nah no point. She's going to a concert tonight" Boges replied. "I'm going to drop around her house before I leave on Monday".

"looks like we have Boges all to ourselves" I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Gab's eyes lit up with excitement and she jumped onto his lap and hugged him. "ha ha. Settle down" he chuckled.

"you do realize it's not even 2 o'clock yet?" Winter exclaimed. I choked. "are you serious! It feels really late!" I cried. Everyone agreed.

* * *

_-2;20pm-_

_-HOME-_

"nice car" Boges commented. My brother nodded and smiled. "thanks. I bought it with some of the Ormond cash. Brand new!" Ryan exclaimed as he started it up. The soft hum of the engine made me feel quite drowsy. I had only had around 4 hours sleep so that did not help at all.

We soon arrived at our first stop. Ryan's foster home. We were going around to everyone's homes to make sure we had everything we needed for tonight.

At Ryan's we picked up some torches and extra chip packets. Then we went to Boges place. We were greeted by his nan who gave us even more chips, $20 in cash and a freshly baked choc chip biscuit. Then we headed over to Winters new flat. We hung around for ages and eventually had dinner there too.

Winter prepared burritos and pasta bake for dinner which was quick to disappear. All eyes on Boges as he finished off the last little bits!

After dinner at Winters, we got back into Ryan's blue Lamborghini with gold trim seats and gold rim spin wheel caps and drove back home.

"I must admit..." I said. "that Ryan, I am surprised by your car choice with the money." he looked at me. "don't you like it?" he asked looking worried. I looked at him like he was crazy. "you're joking? I love it! It's an awesome car bro! Of course I like it!" I cried giving him a brotherly hug. He chuckled and we did our secret fist pound.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Winter cheered.

* * *

_Winter- 2 feb- 4;30pm_

_-ORMOND HOME-_

"truth or dare?" I asked. He didn't answer. "uh Boges?" I called waving my hand to get his attention. I knew what was wrong. He felt bad. Bad because he was leaving.

"Boges?" I whispered. He snapped out of it and looked at me glumly. "sorry..." he whispered. "I'll take a dare"

"ok then. I dare you to come into the kitchen with me for a few minutes." he looked at me strangely. "it's a dare". He nodded and stood up out of the chair. I looked back at my boyfriend; "continue the game. We're cooking popcorn." he nodded as soon as he realized what I was up to.

I lead Boges into the Ormond kitchen and pulled him a side. "ok Winter. What are you up to?" he asked lifting a brow. I placed my hands on his broad, musclular shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong Boges? You look so sad and lost." I asked. He looked down at his feet.

"it's ok to be sad, ya know? You don't always have to be the big tough, no fear guy. We've all seen you in devastated conditions. It's ok" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. I lifted his chin so I was looking directly into his eyes again.

"I know... I just... I'm not sure about doing this anymore..." he replied. My jaw dropped. "why?" I asked amazed.

"I don't know..." I didn't believe it. "Please tell me Bodhan" I begged. He sighed heavily before answering with that simple word; family. "aw is Bogesy going to miss his mummy?" I teased. He shook his head. "yes but no. You don't get it. YOU guys are my family. I don't like the idea of leaving you guys. It just doesn't feel right. I feel like you're all in danger and I'm your protector" he explained. Honestly, I wasn't expecting THAT!

"aww Bodhan. That's quite sweet. I'll tell you this, if anything happens, we will let you know. It will be ok" I assured. "thanks Winter. Now... What are we doing out here? If we tell Gab that we have talked about this I doubt she will come out happy and cheery. Cos I'm just that awesome that she's gunna cry over me!" he joked. "oh why yes, Bodhan Michalko is the awesomest guy on all the universe!" I played along. He laughed.

"seriously, what are we doing out here?" he asked. I smiled and answered simply with "popcorn".

When the popcorn was done, we both returned to the living room. I nodded and smiled at Cal and he placed his hand down on the seat next to him so I knew to sit there.

"everything sorted?" he asked in a whispered tone. "all sorted" I said. He side hugged me. "thanks." he said before he kissed my cheek. I sat there dreamily and smiled at him. "it's ok" I replied leaning in and resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**There you go! :D Chapter 3 will be posted some time soonish.** **Thanks guys, you know you are awesome!**

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know i said it would be posted soonish and im sorry! Its been hectic :P Thank you Autumn Avenger for your review, it is greatly appreciated :) Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Boges- 6:00- 2nd feb**

**-ORMOND HOME-**

Honestly I felt better after talking about how I felt. It felt a little weird telling Winter though. I would have preferred telling Cal or Ryan but I knew Cal wasn't in the position to leave Gab at that moment and Ryan was in pretty much the same state as his brother. Still, it helped.

We continued our game of Truth or Dare. Finally it was my turn to dare someone. This time, I chose Cal...

"Truth or dare?" I asked. He thought for a minute. "I'll take a dare this time. Thanks Boges". I smiled. "ok!" I said rubbing my hands together.

"Oh god... Am I going to regret this?" Cal asked. I smiled crazily. "nope. But it's gunna be funny!" I cried. They all looked at me begging me silently to give the dare.

"I dare Cal to have a fake proposal to his beloved girlfriend Winter, and then have a wedding!" I announced. The two went bright red and the younger Ormond children almost wet themselves laughing. Callum cupped his hands and put them against his face.

"oh come on Cal! You know you want to!" Gabbi cried in between laughing. He stood up and flicked his hair to the side. "wait Cal! Come with me first" his sister exclaimed.

"Winter, dear, may you too leave the room?" Ryan asked in an old English accent as he held out his hand for her to take hold of. The two left the room leaving me alone. I shrugged my shoulders and went looking for some decorations. I found some confetti, fake gems, gold tinsel strips, a white table-cloth, some cutlery sets, and got some cake from the fridge and placed it on the kitchen table in the next room.

I sprinkled rose petals on the living room floor and set the table in the kitchen. I put tinsel and the gems down the hallway and into both rooms. I also got out Gabbi's camera from the draw. Lastly I got out my iPod and plugged it into the stereo, for the wedding music.

* * *

**Callum- 7:00pm- 2nd feb**

**-ORMOND HOME-**

This was so embarrassing. I was standing in my room with my sister telling me what to put on. I had a white short-sleeved t-shirt and a black jacket on with full length black pants. She was doing my hair and had just put a red rose clip onto my collar. I was told to take it all off and put my hoodie and shorts on for the "proposal".

"all done!" she said brightly. I rolled my eyes and smiled playfully. "do you know what you're going to say?" she asked me. I thought for a minute. "yeah... I think so". "give her this ring to keep; i never wear it and I think it would look better on her" she said handing me a pretty 12carrot gold ring with sapphire and emerald stones in the middle. My jaw dropped slightly. "are you sure?" I asked very amazed. "positive" she replied back.

This was going to be a bit weird and embarrassing but I was really excited! I stepped out my bedroom door and walked down the stairs. My sister lead me into the living room where I was amazed to see had been lightly decorated. There were two toy horse heads up against the wall and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"you like it?" Boges asked from behind. I spun around. "yeah!" I laughed. All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming down the stair case. My sister pushed me into that direction with the horses and they hid with cameras. I waited silently as my girlfriend walked towards me. She looked beautiful as usual. I took her hand and helped her onto "the horse" as I lead her out into the back yard under the big tree.

"this is weird." I whispered. "I know" she replied squeezing my hand and grinning. I looked back towards Boges for a sign of escape from the dare, but I couldn't see him or Gabbi and Ryan. I bit my lip and returned my gaze to miss Frey. "relax Callum. Act like it's really happening. She's your girlfriend, the most adventurous and interesting girl on the planet. It will be fine. It's practice" I thought as I put her hands in mine.

I took a deep breath and released a gentle flow of words. "Winter Frey, the most gorgeous girl in all the universe. The girl with eyes that shine so bright and lips that taste like licorice. Tongue like candy and body like the sea. The most adventurous minded woman ever known who carries with her every day, great courage and responsibility. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. You risked your life for me so many times since we met, and I can only think of one way to make it up to you... Will you marry me?". She blushed a dark red and showed that cute and attractive smile. I pulled out the ring Gabbi had given me and showed it to her. she gasped.

"you do know it's not meant to be real?" she whispered. I smiled. "yeah. But this just shows how much I can't wait until it is real" I replied gripping her hands in a gentle hold.

"Yes. I would love to marry you Callum Ormond!" she squealed pulling me to my feet and hugging me. "I love you Winter" I whispered. She kissed my cheek. "I love you too Teen Fugitive".

We hugged for a few minutes. Right up until we heard a crash and Ryan came tumbling down the stairs. Literally tumbling.

"RYAN!" I cried as I pushed my girlfriend away carefully and rushed over to my twin brother as he lay on the floor. "are you ok?!" Boges asked as he too moved in.

He stirred. "yeah... I'm fine" he mumbled. He suddenly winced and tears ran his cheeks like flooded rivers, but he made no sounds. "SAMUEL!" Gabbi screamed as she ran to his side. "are you hurt?!"

"I think he might have done something to his arm Cal..." Winter said in a soft voice. I instantly looked down at his right arm. It was swelling badly and was a dark purple colour.

"she's right..." Boges answered. I looked at my brother as he tried to be strong. "what happened?" I asked as I gently propped him up against the wall. "I don't really know. I was just about to walk down the stairs when something tripped me. no idea what it was or how it got there, but it had a few goes at my feet!". I gulped. "Cal... What if someone's inside with us?" my sister asked suddenly becoming freaked out. I couldn't answer. I did feel a newer presence in the last 15 minutes but I couldn't tell her that. Boges put his hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

"Bro, we have to get you to the hospital" I said as I helped him up carefully. He was in too much pain to argue I could tell. I whispered to Boges to call the police for a house cheek ASAP. He did as told.

We all got into Ryan's Lamborghini, with Winter in the drivers seat, and hurried off to the emergency.

A whole 2 hours passed by in waiting and Ryan was finally seen. He came out with a full length red cast and breaks in 4 different places in his arm. We drove back home before we told mum. When we did tell her, she of course freaked but once she knew he was ok, she calmed down and was happy to leave us according to plan.

We drove back to the house only to find a murder scene next to the police car... Two dead police officers lay, drowned in pools of blood in the gutter. Winter gasped as we stepped out of the car and onto our driveway. I instantly became alerted to what we could possibly be up against. Luckily before Gabbi saw it, Boges rushed over and scooped her up into his arms trying to distract her. Winter immediately called for help.

I crouched over the body to examine it quickly. Ryan crouched down beside me. I looked towards the front door, it was slightly ajar. I gulped as I looked back at my twin. "that could have been me..." he whispered in shock. "I know. What ever happens, we have to stand together, even of we have to re-live that year I was on the run" I replied. There was a girls high pitched scream down the road that made me shudder. Next thing I knew, sirens had filled the atmosphere. Then there was a gun shot.

"GET INSIDE!" Boges yelled. We shot up and took towards the door. Grabbing Winters arm and keeping a close eye on my siblings and best friend as we bolted through. I closed the door fast and locked it.

"this really doesn't fit right. Be very careful guys" Boges announced. Winter coughed as she opened the cupboard and flour fell on her face. "Ya don't say?" she snapped. "hey don't go off at me flour face! I'm just making sure" he cried back. Winter groaned as she tried to brush the powder off.

"Guys should we do a check?" Ryan asked. I nodded. "yeah. Winter, Boges, can you help do the check? Gabbi stay close to Ryan. Ryan, can you check the lounge room?" I instructed. They nodded and we walked stealthily to our assigned destinations. I headed to my room first.

I found a note stuck to the door with a knife holding it up as it left splinters in the wood. I pulled the note off the door and put it in my pocket as I opened the door. There stood a big tall black figure looking straight a me. It somehow looked familiar. Then it hit me.

"Kelvin?" I asked. The figure pulled the ski mask off and looked at me. "look kid, I really didn't want to do this. Its not my fault! She's after your sister. Said something about how your family has other secrets. Secrets that could give her power. I had to do this. She found me..." he said. I stood in shock. "what are you doing?" I hissed. "what about my sister?!".

"Callum, I'm sorry. The stuff you are going to find out, isn't going to be of any good. I'm warning, you are all in danger. Protect your sister and friends as well as your brother. Oriana sent me with 5 of her new goons to come and sabotage. I haven't done anything that could harm you. It's THEM." he exclaimed. "she will KILL me if I oblige against her. She doesn't care". I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"call me for information. I'm on your side...again...still" he said as he took out a pen from my desk and wrote a number on the wall. "Got to go. Remember what I said kid." he said as he turned and leapt out the window, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

I shuddered as I closed the window and put the number into my phone contacts list. I walked down stairs towards my friends.

"Find anything?" they all asked. I handed them the note I found on the door. "it's Orianas doings" I informed them. They stood shocked. "what does she want Cal?" Gabbi asked. I gulped. "You..." I replied looking down at her. My friends gasped. "Me?" she asked turning pale. I nodded. "I have Kelvins number. He's on our side. He's going as a go between." I informed. I began to explain what happened up in my room.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 3 xD What did you think? I will try and write the next chapter as fast as i can, but if it takes a while, please don't gie up :)**

**Thank you for the support :)**

**missymousemonster Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah, it's been ages. So sorry about that guys! In all honesty, I forgot about this story and if it weren't for a certain someone, I probably wouldn't be posting this chapter right now. I will try and make it up to you all by posting a few more chapters. Thanks for reading and again, I'm sorry! -Enjoy.**

* * *

**Winter- 10:05pm- 2nd feb**

**-ORMOND HOME-**

We were too concerned to sit and watch a movie or play a game, we just sat talking. "Did you give Kelvin your number?" Ryan asked softly. "no. At least not yet" my boyfriend replied. Boges sighed. "Not exactly how you wanted to spend the night is it Boges?" I asked raising a brow. "Not at all..." he muttered.

"I'm tired guys. I'm going to bed." Gabbi announced. I shuddered at the thought of sleeping in different rooms, but I knew it probably wouldn't happen all of us sleeping in the one room, in the same bed.

Cal stuttered before he managed to squeeze out the words he was after. "No Gab. Sleep in the theatre room. We are _ALL_ sleeping in the one bed tonight." he ordered. I stood shocked yet also pleased.

When the second theatre room had been built, the Ormond family went for a totally different furniture style. In room 2, they had a big long couch/bed/ giant cushion seat that could fit about 15 people on it.

"Good decision." Ryan backed up. Boges began to look a bit awkward. "Something wrong Bodhan?" I asked. "No... Everything's fine" he stated as he side hugged the Gabster.

"Let's all hit the hay. If we want to talk, we can iMessage or whisper" I suggested as the boys each yawned and stood up. Callum lifted me up and carried me, side saddle, into the theatre room.

He placed me on the bed and sat playfully on top. I giggled softly as he leaned over me and began kissing all up my neck. I rolled on top of him and smiled.

"Oh my gosh guys" Ryan cried in between laughing. "We got that all on video!" Boges chuckled. I blushed a dark red and rolled off onto the bed. We began laughing with the guys.

"Guys, I'm trying to get to sleep here" Gabbi complained. "Sorry Gab's" Cal answered as he stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I need a drink" was all he said before he walked out the door.

A few minutes later there was a loud smash and wheezy coughs echoed around the house. I smelt something odd in the air and gulped when I realized what it was. _'Oh no'_, I thought. I ran into the kitchen, screaming Callum's name. I skidded to a halt as my socks finally caught the ground surface.

I stood still. I felt my blood go cold and I felt like I was in a nightmare. I felt like I'd just received a bullet to the chest, I was that shocked and scared. My boyfriend laid helplessly on the ground, glass shatters surrounding his body and tears welling up in his eyes. He was pale and his lips had gone blue in just a matter of seconds. His soft blue eyes searched mine as his chin quivered and I dropped to my knees, resting his head in my lap and running my fingers along his forehead to sooth him.

"BOGES!" I cried. He came flying around the corner in a flash and instantly dropped to his knees next to me. "Oh god" he murmured. "I don't even know what this is...wait, look at the water from the glass...it's-" he pointed out. I glanced at the water as it sat in a puddle on the floor. I cut off his sentence; "Bubbling..." I finished. "Check the tap" Boges said as he examined the water on the floor. I got up and carefully made my way to the sink and turned on the tap. It had a very un-natural look to it and I just couldn't drag my eyes away from it.

As I examined the running tap water I began to notice that the reflection had an odd metallic, dry, musky and oily sort of approach. It was also a bit bubbly but if you didn't look at it so deeply it would appear completely normal.

"That's it. I'm calling Kelvin!" I rushed out of the room, not caring if I stepped on anything sharp and not waiting for a response from Boges. When I did so, I ran into Ryan, sending us both to the ground.

"Woah. Winter!" Ryan said as he stood up and began to brush himself off. "Sorry" I mumbled. He held out his hand and helped me up. "Is everything alright?" he asked very concerned. I held back tears as thoughts of the 365 surfaced. I couldn't stand him and his family going on the run on red alert again. "I don't know yet" I replied trying hard to remain calm and collected. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Going to ring Kelvin..." I answered. His expression remained the same as he handed me his phone. "The numbers in there" is all he said. I smiled at him; "thanks" I said as I dialled the number and waited impatiently.

There was a long pause before he answered. "Hello Kelvin here" the voice greeted. "Kelvin, Hi. It's Winter Frey. Callum Ormonds girlfriend. Cal is unwell." I informed him. "Ok. Winter did you say?" he asked. "Yes. Can you please help us? He's on the kitchen floor struggling to breathe and is extremely pale... I think it's the water. Something's wrong with it. We don't know what to do" I begged. There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "I don't know much about the toxin my sister has put into the water but I do know that if you leave the tap running for about an hour, depending on how much was put in, it should leave and the water should be fine to drink. As for Callum..." there was a sigh. "Try giving him some coke or something with Panadol. Keep him warm. DO NOT let him get cold. Whatever happens, don't expect him to live. It's very powerful stuff. 'Death Juice' she calls it". I shuddered uncontrollably. Then I froze as it all began to sink in. "you mean he could die?!" I screeched. "Winter... He IS dying. The doctors can't help you at all. By all means, they will make it worse. Just keep a close eye on him. Vomiting should help him too. Won't be nice but it will have a bit of power on the recovery side. Got all that?" he asked. I gulped as a tear ran down my cheek. "Yeah" I whispered. "I have to go. Oriana's almost back and I have to do some un-finished business at her place. Let me know how he goes in the next 48 hours" he said before hanging up.

I looked at Ryan and held out the phone. He took it returning the same expression I was giving him. "Boges! Keep him warm! Get him a soft drink. Preferably coke!" I called out. I heard shuffling in the kitchen and Boges soon replied. "Done. Do I give cal the coke or is it for you?" he joked. I rolled my eyes. "Him. Not me".

Ryan looked at me like he was waiting for something. "Are you ok?" he asked. I tried to hold it in, but failed miserably. "I'm fine..." I lied.

"Sure... Tell me, please" he begged. I sniffled. "I don't want to lose him" I sobbed. He opened his arms up for me and I ran into them giving him the biggest hug. "Kelvin said that he is dying. He apparently has a low chance of surviving this one" I cried into Ryan's shoulder. I could feel my makeup smudging and running down my face. I almost swore when I noticed he was wearing a white shirt. I pulled away for a few seconds and looked up at him. "I'm sorry" I apologized gesturing to his different coloured shoulder. He shrugged. "It's ok. I don't mind. You're my brothers girlfriend. Like I'm going to let a bit of makeup make me angry at my sister in law" he said winking and smiling softly at me. I moved in and hugged him again.

"I love him Samuel. If he dies... I... I don't-" I started to say but was cut off by him placing his finger on my lips. "Let's just keep it at that. IF he does die, which he won't be doing so soon, he will die knowing he had you by his side all along" he said. I was speechless. "He will die knowing he loved you, and you loved him in return. That he had the perfect girl for him and one that would always be there to help him through things." I was flattered. "I-I..." I tried to say something but was totally lost for words.

"It will be ok. He's my brother. My twin. He's Callum Ormond. He's survived Rathbone, Sligo, Oriana, and many other dangers before. I don't think he's going to give up that fight any time soon. Especially if you're in it with him" Ryan said. He gave me one last hug before releasing me. "Promise it will be ok Winter". I nodded and sniffled softly; Ok.

"I'm here if you need me Frey" he said before turning and walking into the kitchen. I followed him. Boges was still crouched down on the floor next to his friend. Callum was wrapped in a blanket and Boges was pouring a swig of coke into his mouth. It fizzed in the glass as Bodhan placed to glass down for a minute.

I looked into Cals eyes. He was still awake. He was looking at me. A tear ran down his cheek as he swallowed sharply. I moved down next to him and played with his hair. He had regained a bit of colour since I got off the phone with Kelvin, which was a good result. I leaned in and looked closer into his eyes. He was scared and in pain. His still blue lips quivering with each passing minute. I kissed his forehead and whispered to him that it was going to be alright.

He continued to look into my eyes. He looked so tired and I looked back at Boges. He nodded. I turned back to Cal. "You can go to sleep and get some rest. It will be alright" I said. His expression was faint but showed great fear and a huge deal of worry. He was scared he was going to lose himself. To be honest, I was too but I didn't want to think that. Boges saw this and spoke.

"Dude. It will be ok. Kelvin's got our backs on this one." he said. I hated having to rely on Oriana's little brother. I could tell the others did too. "You can get some rest".

Callum coughed. His eyes wide as he struggled. I quickly moved close to him and ran my hand down his chest giving him the soothing vibe I had hoped for. I kissed his forehead and he softly closed his eyes for a minute.

Boges and Ryan picked him up off the ground and placed his arms over their shoulders as they walked him to the room. Gabbi was sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Boges- 5;37 AM- 3rd Feb**

**-ORMOND HOME-**

I sat starring up at the ceiling as Callum's heavy breathing filled the atmosphere. The kitchen phone rang. It was Mrs O.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mrs O! Everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh hello Boges. Yes everything is fine! How're my wonderful kids?"

I hesitated. "They're fine."

She carried on the conversation and said she was going on a cruise ship with a few friends of hers. I said that was fine and told her to enjoy herself. "Oh Boges! I will, thank you. Now make sure you all have fun too. Let me know if anything happens." she said. I smiled stupidly. "Will do Mrs O." we said our goodbyes and hung up.

Cal had been up all night and Winter had stayed up with him. They both lay sound asleep on the bed. Big grey lines sat under their eyes and I was actually surprised they didn't even stir when I accidentally dropped my breakfast bowl. It was then that I noticed both Ryan and Gabbi weren't in the room. I cleaned up my mess and wandered up the stairs towards each of their rooms.

"What's going on Samuel? Is Cal going to have to leave?" I heard her ask behind her bedroom door. She started muttering possibilities before being interrupted by her brother. "I don't know..."

"It's so weird" she commented. I slowly pushed the door open a crack so I could see her. "Gab...I have to go soon." Ryan said. Gabbi tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked. I heard him sigh. "I have some things I have to do out of town..."

Gab's face had now changed to a shocked expression. "Can I come?" she asked. "No. You need to stay here and take care of Cal for me. It's dangerous where I'm going." I could see the sadness in her eyes as she spun around in her chair. Without another word, Ryan stepped out the door taking me by surprise as I stumbled backwards. He just stood there staring at me. This weird look on his face. He walked away down the stairs and Gabbi sat still on her computer chair as she too looked at me.

**-1:59PM-**

**-ORMOND HOME-**

It was raining outside as I sat curled up on the armchair in the lounge room. Gabbi sat on the floor, Cal and Winter on the lounge and Ryan leaned up against the wall. No one had said anything for a few hours so I decided to break the silence. "Why don't you guys take a seat?" I asked gesturing to the other couch. Gabbi paused her iPod and starred at the ceiling. I couldn't take my eyes off Ryan as he glanced at me.

He sighed heavily as he pushed away from the wall. "Well...I'm outta here..." he said.

"Are you going back to see Janet?" Winter asked. He shook his head. "They are out for a month." I stated.

"But you've got a broken arm?" Gabbi reminded Ryan. He shook his head "I'll manage it". Cal who had improved sufficiently spoke up. "Ryan, where ARE you going?" Ryan didn't turn to face us as he answered; "Away..." he walked out the front door into the rain. I jumped to my feet and stood in the doorway looking at him. Cal and Winter had supported each other's weight to huddle over. Gabbi shot up and raced out into the rain, latching onto her brother as he put the key in the car door.

"Don't go Sam. Please don't go" I heard her sob. He pulled her into a hug and crouched down to her height whispering something into her ear and stroking her cheek. He kissed her forehead and stepped into the car. The three of us shocked.

Suddenly Callum shakily jogged out the front door and stuck his leg in the car door to stop it from shutting. I could hear bits of their conversation. "Take care Cal..." I could hear Ryan say. "Where are you going and what are you doing?" Cal begged. "I'm going to try and clear some things up. Get it to the way I feel it should be. Just make sure our sister is safe. And mum. And of course yourself, along with Winter and Boges." Ryan said as the door shut and the car vanished off into the distance.

It was then that I noticed how cold it was outside and saw the light blue tinge on Callums skin. I ran out to him and lead him inside where we all sat in the spa to keep warm. The silence was even more deadly now. None of us knew what to say or do and it stayed like that for some time.

**-6;21 PM-**

**-ORMOND HOME-**

"Anyone else hungry?" I asked as I gently flicked some water at Gabbi. She grinned and returned it. She moved in closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you Boges" she told me. I returned the hug and played with her hair. "I love you too Gabster."

She whispered in my ear that she thought I was the best non-related brother she could ever have and that she really wanted me to get this job I was after. I knew it was hard for her to say the last bit, but I knew she meant it.

"Actually Boges... I have to agree with you on that one" Winter announced. I had no idea what part of any of the conversations she was talking about and just looked at her. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm hungry too" she said as she got out of the spa and wrapped a towel around her. She took Cals hand in hers and they both walked out the door and made their way through to the kitchen. Gab's and I both jumped out of the warm water and skidded across the tiles in the kitchen.

"Aye you could at least get some dry clothes on!" Cal chuckled as both Gab and I got tangled together and fell into the couch. I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

**-7;00PM-**

**-ORMOND HOME-**

"I miss Ry" Gabbi sobbed. None of us had any idea where, why, and how long he was going to be gone for. It was then that I had the idea that I should have had right at the start. I pulled out my phone and dialled his number. It rang 5 times before the message tone came up.

"Any luck?" Winter had asked. I shook my head and put my phone back in my pocket. "I don't think we will be getting through any time soon"

**- 8:24PM-**

**-ORMOND BACKYARD-**

"I found you Bodhan!" Winter cried as she shone the torch on me from the other side of the bush. I stood up defeated and smiled. She moved in so I could hear her whispers. "Where are the others?" I shook my head and laughed silently. "Who knows!" I whispered back. We began our silent walk around the Ormond yard. "How about one of us goes out the front to look?" I suggested. Winter simply nodded and left me standing in the dark with my tiny little torch as proof I was also in.

I crept silently around the garden following the torches dim light as I walked. I smiled as I saw 2 eyes behind the bush. "Ok, who is that? Is it Cal or Gabbi?" I laughed but was quickly silenced when the figure lunged at me, sending me toppling to the grass and then they threw an old potato bag over my head. I tried to call out for help but all that I could get out was a little squeak. I could feel myself being tossed into the back of a car...


	6. Chapter 6

**-10:01PM-**

**3rd feb- Sunday**

**-Un-known location-**

I sat up unaware of what danger was lurking in the room. My eyes finally came into focus revealing a room with black walls and white carpet. Strange voices echoed in the air. I decided they hadn't noticed I was up yet. I slowly stood and balanced my feet flat on the floor. I searched the room desperately for an escape and was just my luck to find the door nearby and wide open. I made a quick decision and ran for it. I ran a sharp corner at the end of the hallway and tripped on the corner of one of the plush rugs. I fell face first and hit my chest hard against the flooring. I shot a glance behind me and jolted back on my feet. There was shouting echoing around the building and their footsteps got louder and louder as they ran.

There was a large floor window in front of me, but no other escape. I pressed my body up against the window and looked down. I was 2 stories up. I gulped and charged at the glass. It shattered and tumbled with me as we fell.

I landed hard on my feet and tumbled forward sending hard and sharp pains up my leg. I hobbled behind a parked car as I regained my strength. The place looked unfamiliar. It was a tall 3 story building with graffiti sprayed in all parts of the wall. The paint was flaky and ivy was growing up the walls. I got out my phone and took a photo of the building, the car and its number plate. Then I ran off into the dark. Phone in hand and finger on Callums name. The phone started ringing.

One ring...Two rings... Three rings... I kept running and jumped into a bush on the side of the path, smashing my arm up against a branch that kept me hidden. I pressed the phone back up to my ear. It was still ringing. "Please Cal. Answer me"

Just at the last ring, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" I sighed with faint relief. "Cal!" I cried. He paused for a minute. "Boges?! Where are you!"

I sighed heavily. "Cal, whatever is happening, it's not good. While playing spot light I was kidnapped and taken to this place. I got a picture so I can show you later. But I have no idea where I am" I told him. He was quiet. "I'll get Winter. She knows her way around the area like no one I know" I thanked him and Winter was soon on her mobile too.

"Ok... So what's the street name? See anything?" she asked. I peered out of the bush and searched for the sign. I spotted one, bent, graffitied on and torn out of the ground. I couldn't see the name. "Nope."

"Buildings?" she asked. I examined the houses. "There's one with a blue slate roof, mud bricks and barred windows. Another with a big black fence and shipping containers in the yard. There is an old truck parked in the middle of the road too". She sighed. "That doesn't exactly help. Are you able to check out the closest street and give me some details on that one?"

I stood up and snuck out of the bush, running for cover at the next tree. I tried acting casual as I stepped onto the footpath and began my speed walking. I decided it wouldn't have looked all that casual and slowed it down a bit. A few minutes later a black commodore flew past with guns blaring. I crouched low behind a half brick wall and waited...

**-11:00 PM-**

I walked around the curb unnoticed and slipped in a pool of some dark liquid. Nearly choking at the sight before my eyes I sat up right in the gutter. Across the road, once belonged to Vulcan Sligo. The black car pulled into the driveway and a group of 5 stepped out guns down low.

"Oriana will be satisfied when we finish next month's job!" one cried. "It's gunna go down with force!" all but one laughed. "Hey what about that Ormond kid?" he asked. They all paused for a minute. "Ormond's meeting us next weekend to help out."

Ormond? Callum? Helping Orianas henchmen? It just didn't feel right. No, it couldn't have been Cal. I shook my head erasing that thought. I pulled out my phone and zoomed in on the men. After I took the photo, I continued my dash down the street. Cautious of who was watching.

Jumping over a brick wall and landing in the park, I pulled out my phone and texted Winter.

**?ME-** at park. Catching taxi back to the O's

**?HER-** ok. Be careful. Gab is really worried.

**?ME-** will do. Tell gab I'll be back soon and not to worry. She's got her big bro

**?HER-** yeah I know. He seems a little unwell right now. What should I do? He's gone really quiet and slightly pale.

**?ME-** can you wait till I'm back? If not ring me immediately.

**?HER-** ok. How far off are you?

**?ME-** about 15 mins. Talk soon

I hailed the taxi and paid the meter. He started the most unusual conversation.

"You're that Michalko kid, ain't ya?" he asked momentarily looking into the mirror at me. I hesitated.

"Yeah..."

He looked blankly at me and then back at the road. "You know, I saw that Ormond fella not that long ago" he said.

"Callum?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "I can't tell the difference."

I stared out the window at the city lights as they flashed by. "He said something about a new job with some people from his past. I don't know. It all sounded somewhat odd to me. But then again, teenagers these days. What is an old man left to do around here? Drive taxis that's what" he looked slightly sad as he pulled the car into the Ormond driveway.

"Aw yeah. Well, if you see the Ormond 'fella' again, tell him we are ok" I asked as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Will do." he said. I got out of the car and walked inside, greeted with a big hug from the Gabster.

"Are you okay?!" she cried. I smiled softly. "I'm okay Gab. Just a bit sore and shaken up" I hugged her. "Where's Winter?"

"In the bathroom. Cal is sick. She's with him" she said pointing up the stairs.

I sighed. "When I'm away, you have to make sure you take good care of them. Okay?" I ordered. She nodded. "Don't worry too much." Gabbi replied hugging me.

As it turns out, Mrs Ormond was called for work-time over in Spain, considering her new job. Leaving Winter and Callum to care for the Gabster once again. My NASA interview was 3 weeks ago, and it all went well. Thing is, now I have to show off 2 whole months of my technology skills at the NASA home base. Nerve wracking stuff! I haven't heard much directly from Cal, but it seems all is doing well...


End file.
